The Molecular Therapeutics Program at Duke University Medical Center (DUMC) is focused on developing cellular therapies and clinical studies of cellular reconstitution. This group of NIH supported investigators within the Departments of Medicine, Pathology, Pediatrics and Surgery is requesting a Cytomation MoFlo high-speed sorter to serve as a dedicated clinical sorter for clinical trials of cellular therapies and for clinical sample analysis. A single high-speed cell sorter is currently available at Duke, but no sorter is dedicated to clinical use for the generation of Good Manufacturing Practice (GMP) grade cellular products required by this group of investigators who will require approximately 95 percent of the total usage of the instrument. In addition, the high-speed sorter would be dedicated to analyze samples from clinical trials. Access to the instrument for non-GMP manufacturing or non-clinical trial analysis will be made available to other users based upon the advice of an internal advisory committee. The instrument will be integrated into the core facilities of the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center and Duke General Clinical Research Center. Continued financial support for the operation and maintenance of the instrument will be provided by the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Duke General Clinical Research Center, and a charge-back mechanism. Dr. Lyerly currently runs the GMP facility and will provide oversight. Mr. Cook, who will do the sorting, has 7 years of experience. The instrument will have a single, well-trained operator. In summary, the Molecular Therapeutics Program at DUMC has a demonstrated need and is requesting support for a state-of-the-art Cytomation MoFlo flow cytometer primarily for dedicated GMP clinical cell sorting. Advisory committees, institutional support, financial support for continued maintenance and management plans are in place to insure that the instrument will be fully and appropriately utilized.